happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slash's Revenge - Part I
Slash's Revenge - Part I is the third episode of Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land. It sees Marshall's adoptive brother Slash attempt to kill both his adopted sister and his father Sufos with help from mysterious bounty hunter Ivan Extinction. Plot In the distant area of North Gentoo land, a shadow stood at the gate of a large palace-like tower. The figure was the wise bonobo ape Sufos, who wore a purple gold-lined helmet and a golden gauntlet on his left hand, decorated with six different colored gems. A few days beforehand, he had sent a letter to his adopted daughter, whom he had not seen in over a year. He stood and looked at the moonlight saying "oh Anna. I miss you my dear" When suddenly, he heard a noise. He turned around and saw a masked penguin walking towards him with a bladed hook drawn. "Who are you?" the ape said as he readied for battle. The penguin, his voice being made much deeper through his mask, answered "your executioner" as he swung his hook in the apes direction, the latter jumping above the blade and countering the attack. The penguin drew several feather-shaped blades from his glove and threw them at Sufos, who deflected them with his gauntlet and kicked the penguin aside, the helmet shattering on impact. He turned around and pulled out a long spear, revealing his broken beak and the scar that ran down his right eye. Sufos gasped as he said "Ivan?" "You can call me Ivan Extinction!" the penguin said as he swung his spear in the ape's direction, the latter shattering the spear with his gauntlet, the impact knocking Ivan off of his feet. Ivan stood up and wiped the blood from his beak as he said "show-off" "That is a warning. You are no match for the Ice Gauntlet" Sufos said sternly. "I couldn't agree more father" a voice said from the shadows. Sufos turned to face this stranger, saying "(gasp) son" to the bonobo ape who added "but they are" before Sufos looked up, only seeing the several armored penguins who descended on him faster than the speed of light. When they finally restrained Sufos, he said "what have you done? I shall not allow this childish assault" "Childish assau-? Oh silence, you old fool!" the ape said as he struck Sufos across the face, his father now being dazed as he lay on the ground at his son's feet, the left of which was missing it's pinky toe, before adding "throw him into the river. Ensure he does not come back" to his thugs, who tied up Sufos and threw him into the river. Seeing where his father had gone, the other ape said "excellent. We shall find the body and get back the gauntlet. But for now, my sister and I have some unfinished business" Hours later, Marshall walked up to the hill that let to North Gentoo land, only to see the gates of the palace being locked and bolted by the armored penguins. Marshall grabbed her sword and sneaked around the corner of the palace, several guards being knocked unconscious as she did this. Finally she sneaked in through the window and walked across the beams of the roof. Just then, Sufos' son walked into the room, looking through his father's belongings. Suddenly he heard a sound and turned to face Marshall, who pointed her sword to his neck. With the ape's face being encased in shadow, Marshall said "what'd you do with my father?" "Dear sister please, drop your sword. Let us talk peacefully" the ape said as he stepped into the light. "(gasp) Slash! Brother, am I glad to see you" Marshall said as Slash answered "well, with your blade at my throat how can we converse?" prompting Marshall to take her sword away, Slash turning back to face the box of Sufos' belongings. As Marshall asked "where's dad?" Slash picked up an onion and crushed it in front of his eyes before turning back and saying "oh dear sister, it is such a tragedy" "Why? What happened?" "Our dear father...is dead" Slash answered. Marshall wiped a tear from her eyes and said "but wait...he wrote me a letter. He can't be dead" "Well, Anna. I also wish it weren't true" Slash answered as he walked over to a bookcase to secretly grab a knife. He walked behind Marshall and said "you left well...about a year ago, wasn't it? It's a shame. Had you been here to witness his passing the wisdom of our ancestors would be yours. Unfortunately, father passed it onto me before his death" Marshall was beginning to see through her foster brother's lie, turning and saying "if that's true, then show me the gauntlet" as Slash said "the gauntlet?" "Yes. Show it to me" Marshall ordered again, Slash turning to grab the knife saying "yes. I have the gauntlet" before spinning around and slashing Marshall across the flipper. Marshall gripped her injured limb and kicked Slash into the wall, the latter ringing a bell to summon his thugs. Seeing herself outnumbered, Marshall grabbed her sword and jumped out of the window, landing in the rapidly flowing river below. Seeing where she had gone, Slash said "excellent. With Anna and my father out of the way, who can stop me now?" The next morning, Larry stood in his kitchen making his signature rice cakes. When he had completed his old recipe he flung them onto a tray and brought them to the table outside of the house he shared with Slink and Bennet. It was 11:58 on Monday, and at 12:00 noon every Monday his master Julius would come for some of his favorite food. It had been a tradition of there's for about a year(five penguin years) now, and Larry always loved spending time with his mentor. "Ah, rice cakes. Straight from the oven. Yummy-liscious" Larry said before the gate flew open and Julius came into the patio. Only now he held in his arms an unconscious Sufos, saying in sign language Larry, I need your help "Who, and more importantly what, the heck is that!?" Larry asked in a panic. This is Sufos of North Gentoo land. He is injured and needs help Julius answered as he lay the ape on the table. Larry asked "what do we do with him?" before Sufos suddenly woke up screaming "Slash! Anna! Rraagghh!" as Julius calmed him down saying it is alright, old friend. You are safe, as Sufos said "Master Julius. Oh, am I glad to see you my friend" What has happened to you? "My son Slash has returned. I must get back to the palace at once. He will kill my daughter!" Just then Mumble came in saying "hey Larry. Julius. Do you have any of those rice cakes left? See, Mary's allergic to them, so I'm thinking if I can make that into a spray then I can-what the?" "Close the gates" Larry said, Mumble answering "you sound like Chrysta when you say that" as he locked and bolted the gates. Larry went back inside and came out with ten of the twenty rice cakes he had made, saying "here you go, Mad Titan" to Sufos as he handed him the plate. Meanwhile, Slash stood over the tower, watching the river sweep through Gentoo land, before Ivan returned saying "my lord. We have scouted the river edge. No sign of your father or sibling" "And the gauntlet?" "If you are to find it you will give me my bounty" "Our deal was that you brought me the gauntlet and I would bestow upon you your prize. And I suggest you honor our agreement" Slash answered harshly. Back at Emperor Land, Larry asked "so, why did your son try to kill you?" Sufos answering "it was many years ago" (FLASHBACK) In the outskirts of Gentoo land, a small Chinstrap egg lay under a rock. A young bonobo ape lifted the rock and found the egg. Sufos: One cold winter's night, I found an egg. The hatchling's parents had been killed after an attack from feral skuas. Realizing that life still existed within the egg, I took in this young creature. When it hatched, I named the young girl Anna, after my deceased mate. During childhood, Anna grew up in my palace of wisdom, where she developed an inseparable bond with my son Slash, who was originally first in line to inherit the power of the Ice gauntlet, a powerful weapon that had been in my family for generations. The gauntlet was powered by six gems of infinite destruction. One year after finding the egg, Sufos used the power of the gauntlet to clear the clouds from the sky, Anna and Slash looking up in awe at their father's actions. Once he had finished his demonstration, Slash said "that was fantastic dad" "It is a power that has been passed down from my father and from his father before him. And one day my son, this power shall be yours too" Sufos said before leaving. Slash looked and said "I can't wait until I get to wield that power" Anna saying "that'll be awesome, Slash. It's your destiny" Sufos: As Slash worked hard over the years to impress me, Anna believed in him. She often spoke to him of how successful he could be with the gauntlet, saying he was destined for greatness. But it was never enough for Slash. He wanted the gauntlet, and he couldn't wait until his coming of age. "This is the day, Slash!" Anna said as they walked up to the temple. "I know. I can't wait to finally get the gauntlet" Slash said arrogantly. Sufos: When Anna and Slash were both in their late teens, the day had come for Sufos to bestow his will upon the worthy one. Slash was brash and excited, but Sufos saw darkness in his son's heart and refused, instead promising the gauntlet to Anna. Slash couldn't believe it. The power that had been promised to him since birth was instead given to his sister. Anna tried to reject the gauntlet, saying "dad no. This isn't right I-" before Sufos left. Slash looked at Anna, waiting for her to stop their father and change his mind, but she simply stared back. She opened her beak to talk, only for Slash to storm out of the room after knocking over a statue and clawing the door with his three-toed foot. Outraged by my favouritism and his sister's "betrayal", Sufos distanced himself from Anna, the latter becoming upset at her foster sibling's resentment. Attempting to make it up to him, Anna left the palace for Ice Vegas, where she took my mate's maiden name Marshall and worked as a prostitute on the streets. Marshall wore tight shorts and a bikini bra as she stood on a street ledge next to her new friend, another hooker named Fantine who wore similar clothing, before a cart pulled up and a voice said "I'll take the one on the right" Marshall saying "once again, Fantine. I'll be back in an hour" before getting in the cart as it took off, Fantine shouting "see you later" as it left. Sufos: Anna loved Slash more than she had loved anyone before Thirty minutes later, Marshall got up while the male chinstrap she had slept with was in the bathroom. His voice said "so, how much do I owe you?" Marshall saying "twenty bucks for twenty minutes remember(see chapter 2 for more details)" Sufos: Or since. (FLASH-FORWARD) "So, this Ice gauntlet. Why would Slash want that?" Larry asked. "Slash needs the gauntlet to exact his revenge upon me and Anna. And then he will take Antarctica for himself. We must find the gauntlet before Ivan can find it" "Ivan?" "Yes. Ivan Extinction. A merciless assassin who goes by a strict method. Kill first and ask questions later. Slash has tasked him with killing me and retrieving the gauntlet" "Sounds like one bad mother-ow!" Mumble said before being hit over the head by Julius' staff. Larry then asked "where is the gauntlet?" "Somewhere near the sea where I fell. I must find it before Ivan can retrieve it" "We'll go. Won't we, Mumble" Larry said confidently. While Julius stayed put to guard Sufos, Mumble and Larry went to find the gauntlet. Finding themselves over the river, Mumble saw a glowing gold light and said "over there" as he ran to it. Picking it up, he said "this is it. This is the Ice gauntlet. With this, Sufos can stop Sla-aaaaahhhhh" as he was suddenly struck from behind with a dart. The dart injected a liquid into his veins, as Mumble suddenly fell to the floor like a fish. He couldn't move a single muscle in his body. Mumble turned his head all he could and saw a large metal ship approaching. From it stepped an armored penguin covered in scars and missing half his beak. "I feel sorry for you, Happy Feet. The emperors owe you their lives but they outcast you like a circus freak" "Who...are you?" Mumble stuttered weakly. "I am Ivan Extinction. And I am here to bring you to my master" "Master?" "We all have to answer to someone" Ivan said as a net picked up the injured Mumble and threw him into the ship. As it took off, Larry shouted "Mumble! I'm coming!" as he grabbed onto the side of the ship. Larry quickly jumped into the bay as the ship submerged into the sea and disappeared. To be continued... Trivia *This is the first appearance of Sufos, Slash and Ivan Extinction. *This is the first episode of Protectors of Emperor Land to end on a cliffhanger. *It is currently unknown how or why Sufos(a bonobo ape) lives in Emperor Land, due to bonobo apes living in warmer countries. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land Episodes